


Eyes on me.

by StoriesFromTheStars



Series: SasuSaku Spooktacular (Kinktober 2020) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheStars/pseuds/StoriesFromTheStars
Summary: I do not own the rights to these characters.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Spooktacular (Kinktober 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989259
Kudos: 16





	Eyes on me.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2. Thigh Riding  
> SasuSaku Spooktacular (Kinktober)

Sakura emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam and a towel.

Sasuke lay on the bed in his boxers, his fingers playing with the scroll on his lap as he read its contents. Sakura’s eyes roamed his form as she stepped closer, her fingers anxiously fingering the hem of the towel as she stopped at the side of the bed. 

Sakura couldn’t pinpoint what it was, but Sasuke looked irresistible tonight. Maybe it was the way his hair framed his perfectly chiselled face, or the playful smirk on the corner of his lip, whatever it was, Sakura couldn’t contain herself. 

She fell to her knees on the bed and straddled his left leg, pressing her core to the thick, defined muscle of his thigh. With her hand, she pushed the scroll from his lap, wanting the attention focused solely on her. 

He peered at her playfully, his eyes glistening as he tugged at the bottom of the towel. 

“And what can I do for you, Mrs Uchiha?” 

She could feel him adjust his thigh higher against her core, pushing against her sensitive flesh. She whimpered from the action and moved her hips, dragging her centre over the defined muscle with a shudder.

They had never done something like this before, and Sakura almost felt naughty as she loosened her grip from the towel and placed her hands against Sasuke’s defined chest for support. 

The towel pooled at her waist, and Sasuke groaned at the sight of his wife’s perky breasts. 

“Is this what you wanted? You wanted me to give you attention?”

Sakura flushes but nods, arching her neck to the side as her hips bucked over Sasuke’s thigh again. She applied pressure over her clit and moaned, her mouth falling open as Sasuke watched her with a predatory gaze.

His wife was the most beautiful woman, and as her naked flesh ground down against his thigh, he couldn’t help but think she was an angel.

This type of play was new to him, and it was strange to him that she would push for his attention in this way. Sasuke, however, couldn’t complain, with his wife’s hot flesh grinding against his thigh and her plump breast in his face he felt like he was in a great fantasy that Sasuke never knew he had.

“That’s right, use me for your pleasure Sakura.” 

Her cheeks flush redder, and she can’t help the loud moan that trembles from her lips as her wetness coats his thigh. Her body shuddered in pure delight as a fire built within her core, controlling her and pushing her to grind harder against her husband. 

“Sasu..fuck yes, Sasuke Kun.”

Sasuke smirked at her, his hand finding her hip and forcing her further onto his thigh. He could feel the juices coating his leg and couldn’t stop the groan from escaping the back of his throat. He wanted to taste her on his lips. Sasuke could think of nothing better than getting on his knees for his wife and sucking the juices straight from the source. 

“My wife, why do you torture me in this way?”

He smiled at her, his hand tracing over the smooth skin of her stomach and trailing over the mound of her breast. He pinched at the pink bud and watched her cry out his name, her hips pushing against his flesh more forcefully as she shuddered. 

“I’m so close Sasuke, please.”

He smiled at her and sat forward, pressing his lips over her nipples and nipping at the hardened bud. Her lips parted as a cry escaped her.

She could feel her clit throbbing as the fire grew bigger within her, and then as Sasuke sucked roughly at her nipples, she came undone, her body shuddering as her orgasm pulsated throughout her body. 

She came with a cry of Sasuke’s name from her parted lips, and she could feel her orgasm coating Sasuke’s flesh as her body convulsed with pleasure. Her muscles clenched and she couldn’t stop her nails from raking down Sasuke’s chest, leaving behind red marks that would stain his skin for days.

As her body came down from its high, she couldn’t stop herself from looking up at her husband. Her face flushed with embarrassment as he smirked at her. He pulled her to his chest and settled a soft kiss to the centre of her forehead. 

“Rest up, because the fun has only just started, needy wife.”


End file.
